Harry Potter and The Child of the Underground
by myster emm
Summary: One year after defeating Voldemort... One year after the barrier is broken... The meeting of two heroes fills you with DETERMINATION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers. It is I, Em, here with a story. I figured this one would do better on this site than ao3. Especially with the nature of my ao3 stories compared to this one. If you enjoy seeing your favorite characters in triggering depressing situations, head on over to ao3 and look for mysterem. Now that I am done shamelessly promoting myself please enjoy this hastily written chapter. I will hopefully have another one out soon, but in the highly likely scenario that I don't, please be patient and I will get it to you whenever I can. Thank you, and enjoy!**

 **I do not own Undertale or Harry Potter.**

 **Edited 2/3/16**

* * *

It had been one year since the battle of Hogwarts. The school was mostly rebuilt, and was opening its doors once again to students, including any previously seventh years who felt the desire to come back for a more thorough education, as eighth year students. This is why Harry, Hermione, and Ron found themselves sitting on the Hogwarts express, with varying emotions.

Hermione was excited for more learning, but worried about Harry.

Ron was looking forward to quidditch, but was worried about Harry.

Harry was just worried in general.

The last time he had been at Hogwarts, he had lost so many friends… He wasn't sure he was ready to go back to where it had all happened.

"Har-"Hermione was interrupted by a knock on the sliding door. She stood, opening it, and coming face to face with a child with their eyes squeezed shut, and a baggy sweater. The kid turned their head towards the empty seat next to Harry, before pointing at it, tilting their head to the side as if asking a question. "Er…Are you asking to sit there?" She asked. The kid nodded.

"Yeah, go ahead." Harry answered, scooting closer to the window. The kid sat, smiling faintly. The three older occupants shared a look, before Hermione opened her mouth to speak again.

"Hermione, don't." Harry sighed. "I've already told you, I'm fine."

"Harry, please. We're all just worried about you."

"You don't need to be. This year is going to be fine. Voldemort's gone, nothing bad will happen."

"I dunno, mate. You read the Prophet today?" Harry shook his head at Ron, who handed over the newspaper he had been skimming.

"No, I didn't have time."

"Well, say's here the barrier at Mt. Ebbott's been broken." Hermione gasped, but no one noticed the expression on the strange kid's face briefly change.

"Mt. Ebbott?" Harry asked.

"I read about it a few years back. Apparently there was a war between a certain group of monsters and humans. Several wizards banished them underground and sealed them in with a barrier. But if the barrier has been broken then…"

"The monsters can get out." Harry finished. Hermione nodded. "But what does that have to do with this year at Hogwarts?"

"It said a wizard kid broke the barrier. A kid who goes to Hogwarts."

"A Hogwarts student?" Hermione was shocked. "They'd have to be a very powerful witch or wizard to do that! Does it say their name? I'm sure we would've heard of them."

"No." Harry replied, quickly reading through the article. "It says the family preferred to keep that information private. But again I ask, how does this affect me?"

"Well…You know…" Ron started lamely. "It could mean trouble, and trouble usually follows you. Or at least, it finds you." Harry couldn't think of an argument. He knew his friend wasn't wrong. Trouble did find him. It was rare for things to be calm when Harry Potter was around.

He quickly changed the subject by pointing out the score of a quidditch match on the next page of the Prophet. Hermione just rolled her eyes as the boys talked excitedly about the upcoming school year's matches, and opened her book. Once again, the shorter child was left unnoticed, and stayed that way until after they had slipped out upon reaching the platform.

* * *

-Harry Potter and the Child of the Underground-

-By Myster Emm-

* * *

Frisk let out a deep breath after exiting the Hogwarts express. That had been too much, being around that conversation. They hadn't thought it would be so hard to hear about. But when they heard Mt. Ebott, all they could think about was watching their friends die... Feeling themself die...

But that was in the past, right? Yes. Yes it was in the past. They were home now. The monsters were fine. Everyone was...fine...

Except for the fact that they were about to start a their year at Hogwarts and they weren't prepared for that. When they made it out, they had gone home. They had spent the next year trying to readjust to life on the surface, and despite having only been in the Underground for a short amount of time, they still never truly felt the same when at home. They had requested a pie their first night home, but had been disappointed to taste apple. The golden flowers that bloomed in their mother's garden each spring had caused them to cry. Puns were always met with a sad smile that quickly turned to a frown. They felt sad often, now. Life with humans just wasn't the same. Even the arrival of their Hogwarts letter on their eleventh birthday didn't make them as happy as they had once thought it would. Their parents never seemed to notice, too busy celebrating with friends the downfall of the Dark Lord.

It was a year and a half after returning home, and just a few days before departing for Hogwarts that their mother had blabbed about them to some reporter. Their father had quickly paid the reporter off to keep their name quiet, but the damage was done. The Daily Prophet published a piece about a child breaking the barrier and potentially allowing monsters to join humans above ground.

They had thought that maybe no one would care, or that everyone would write it off as a hoax, but then that conversation on the train...

"Firs' years! Over 'ere!" Frisk jumped a bit as the loud, booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid pulled them out of their thoughts. They followed some other first years over to the boats, and were unimpressed by the ride across. In their opinion, the River Person had given a better ride.

The first years were lead into the Great Hall, which they had to admit was cool. Although the number of ghosts was worrisome (and they were surprised by the more human appearances, and lack of headphones). They had been so lost in their surroundings, they were startled when they heard their name called. The took a deep breath, and walked up to the stool, the hat being placed on their head.

" _Well isn't this interesting?"_

 _THE SOUND OF THE HAT'S VOICE IN YOUR HEAD FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION._


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for your comments friends!**

 **I got all info for the house off of the Harry Potter Wikia page. Because I know nothing about this house.**

 **Enjoy chapter 2 my dear readers!**

 **I do not own Undertale and Harry Potter**

* * *

Frisk stayed silent (and determined) as the hat entered their mind. They did their hardest not to think about anything but found it was useless to do so. The hat seemed even more desperate to get into their mind than they were to keep it out.

" _You're very brave, very courageous. You could make a great Gryffindor. You are very bright, and intelligent, also, good for Ravenclaw however, when it gets down to it, you are overall very loyal, and care a great deal for your friends. …But then what's this? You are determined. VERY determined. Hmm… Well that can't be right. What is this you're hiding?"_

Frisk tensed. They could feel the hat starting to pry into their memories, the memories that they were specifically trying to keep locked up. Frisk didn't want to think about them, and definitely didn't want the hat seeing them.

" _Your secrets will be safe with me. I just need to see them to sort you."_ Frisk shook their head slightly, balling their hands into fists. _"You are very determined to keep this from me. You're practically overflowing with determination."_ They couldn't help it. They immediately thought of the stupid mice that may someday get the stupid cheese and all their memories of the underground began to flow freely. Well, some of them. _"Ah, so you're the one. You have been very brave indeed then. And your loyalty to your friends, yes, that is what will sort you. I believe I know just where to put you. Stay determined, human, in HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The hat was removed from their head and the students all clapped, some more genuinely than others. They quickly took a seat at the Hufflepuff table, smiling warmly at the older students that were quick to welcome and congratulate them.

The rest of the sorting went by quickly, and it was soon time to eat. They didn't take much, still getting accustomed to the lack of spiders for drinks, and nice cream for desserts. But when desert came around they were shocked to find a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie appear in front of them. They just stared at it, mouth open slightly. After the moment of shock had worn off, they pulled the pie closer and took a bite. Frisk didn't know how the Hogwarts kitchen had known the recipe, but they were grateful for it.

After the feast, the Headmistress gave the usual start of term speech. Frisk found it difficult to pay attention. The caught the basic ideas, though. There were new staff members, some of who were running late. The forbidden forest is, obviously, forbidden. The dates for quidditch tryouts would be announced at a later date, and Hogsmeade visits would start in three weeks. They then followed the rest of their house to the Hufflepuff Basement.

The first thing Frisk noticed upon entering the common room, was the plants. Normally, they wouldn't have thought much of them, but some of these plants were moving, and some others were speaking. The plants and students greeted each other, but Frisk was too busy thinking back on another talking plant to say anything.

 _This is all just a bad dream..._

 _ **And you're never waking up!**_

 _ **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_

They shook their head quickly. They were safe now. They were back on the surface, they were at Hogwarts, and everything was fine. They still couldn't quite shake the lingering sensation of dying… They'd always shiver and feel a slight pinch in their soul. It always came at the worst times: family dinners, while being fitted for robes (that one actually hurt a bit, because the pins stabbed them when they shook)…

* * *

Sleeping was hard these days. They either just weren't tired, or they would wake up in the middle of the night after having a nightmare, and wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. They decided to just stay in the common room that night. They got over their slight fear of the talking plants, and actually had a rather pleasant conversation with one of them about dogs. Frisk thought they were kind of annoying, but the plant disagreed.

They waited until about half of the house had already gone down for breakfast before heading to the Great Hall. They were about to open the door when they heard the loud footsteps behind them. No... It couldn't be…

"don't you know how to greet a new pal?"

 _THE FAMILIAR VOICE FILLS YOU WITH DETERMINATION_

* * *

 **Kind of short, kind of crappy, but I'm going to start on the next chapter right away, and I have high hopes for it. Stay tuned, my dear readers!**


	3. In which technology fails me

**I swear to god, I had finally almost finished the chapter and gotten it to a point where I was like "yeah, I don't hate this" and then yesterday, WHILE I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF WATCHING TOKYO GHOUL, I barely touched my laptop to tilt the screen forward and it broke. There's a big black line through one side and the rest is just rainbow static. The rest of the laptop is fine, I'm assuming from the fact that I can every once in a while makeout what's on the screen for like a second, but the whole screen is shot. I don't know when I'll be able to get it fixed, or if connecting the old desktop monitor to it when I get back to my mom's place tonight will let me see the screen, so it's probably gonna be a while til I update, I am so sorry. I just don't have the patience to rewrite the chapter (after all, it took so long for me to get it down the first time). I'm going to try the desktop monitor tonight, but if it doesn't work, then yeah, it'll be a while because I am so broke right now and it'll definitely cost money to fix because nothing is cheap and easy anymore.**

 **But yeah. You guys are awesome, by the way. The amount of emails I get about favs, follows, and reviews on this story is pretty phenomenal. Keep up the good work, and I'm sorry for this MAJOR inconvenience.**

 **-Emmett**


End file.
